Neverland, Here I Am
by NomDePlumes
Summary: My life was nothing but being compared to my sister Wendy and working. But then came a boy. A boy about my age that could fly! A boy that took me to neverland (I suck at summaries, please view!) rate K for language
1. Chapter 1

_DICLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OCS DONT SUE ME. I DONT OWN PETER PAN!_

_"Why can't you be like Wendy?"_

_"Why aren't you as pretty as Wendy?"_

_"Why aren't you as friendly as Wendy?"_

__"Why aren't you like Wendy? Blah, blah, blah." I recite as I plop onto my tiny bed.

That's all I hear, day and night. It's always the same thing. Why i'm not like Wendy. Maybe because I have more than three brain-cells and can actually support my own being. But no-one seems to notice, they all favorite my twin sister anyways. Most people would say that it is most likely my imagination telling me that they favorite her, but let me tell you, it's true. Right now, she is sitting in her spacious room while changing into her silk nightgown, and getting ready to sleep in her Egyptian cotton sheets. That's her life. Mine's different. Right at the moment, i'm in my closet spaced room while not bothering to change out of my black leggings and Pink Floyd t-shirt that was two sizes two big, and flopping down on my squeaky spring bed.

A silent huff escaped my lips and circled around in the dusty air of the room. A single silver tear traveled down my face until sleep came and traveled me away to a dream about my favorite musical; Les Miserables. It seems like sleep is the only thing that is kind to me. But it was soon interrupted.

Coming from the room next door, Wendy's room, I heard voices. One was Wendy's and one was someone else. Then, I got an idea. I quietly searched under my bed for my disposable camera. _Only four more pictures left_, I thought, _Better make it count_. I tip-toed out of my room to her bedroom door. When I pressed my ear against it, I could still her the other voice. Thank god, I thought I was hallucinating. The door handle as chilling when I touched it, but not enough for me to bale on my plan. Here goes nothing. One. Two. Three!

The door swung open and I quickly snapped a picture of Wendy and a rather cute boy. Man, with this blackmail, maybe i'll be able to make her get my Sweeney Todd DVD.

"Ha! I got you now, princess! When Linda and John get home, they may or may not find this onto of their bed." I gloated while waving the camera.

"Whose Linda and John?" the boy asked. He had a heavy British tone that matched his overall appearance. He had chocolate brown hair with streams of silver and some kind of Victorian era clothing on. Weird. His pale skin contrasted my tan-pale skin. When I looked at his hands, I saw him and Wendy's together. Gross.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? Get out you freak of nature!" Wendy scoffed before turning to the boy and put on her best innocent face.

"That's rather rude Wendy. Ladies are suppose to be polite. Hello, miss. I'm Peter. Peter Pan." the boy said while bowing. Weird, again.

"Um...sup Peter. I'm...Cosette." I said. I still don't trust him, so why not give him a fake name? Wendy just rolled her blue eyes when I said my name.

"That's a rather pretty name. One of the prettiest I've ever heard." he said. I could feel my face getting warmer from ever single word.

"You two ladies want to come with me?" he said to break the silence.

"Yes!" Wendy said.

I just rolled my eyes. For all we know this boy could be a rapist. Peter then turned to me as if I was going to say yes like my sister.

"I just met you! For all I know you could be a robber, or in a gang."

"Peter is not in a gang, you stupid girl." said a tiny voice. Then, a small blue woman with wings cam up to my face and scowled. If I wasn't so annoyed I might have screamed.

I narrowed my eyes at the woman. "Let call a compromise. You and your boyfriend take my sister to wherever you want, and write a note saying that you kidnapped her and i'll go back in my room, tie myself up and day you guys over powered me. Okay? We're done here.' I stated, walking away triumphantly.

"No, no, no. You're coming with us, milady. You need to learn to have fun."

Suddenly, Peter's warm hands wrapped around my waist and began hauling me towards the open window. My mouth began screaming the worst swear words I know. I closed my eyes, waiting for my body to be flung out. Then, I felt like I was flying. He must have thrown me already. Wait, the window is only on the fourth floor, it wouldn't have taken this long. I creeped my eyes open to see that I was flying, upwards! I was about to scream when the tiny blue woman flew across my face and signaled me to be quiet. I looked around and saw Wendy flying next to me with a look of jealousy on her face. I had no idea what she was looking at until I felt hands shift themselves on my waist. I flung my head upwards to see Peter flying above me with his chest on my back. My face began burning up and I started to squirm out of his grip.

"Calm down, Cosette! You're fine." he whispered with a look of annoyance on his face. But I didn't care. I elbowed him in the stomach causing him to drop me. I turned my body around to be surprised when I hit the floor. Wendy had a look of relief on her face and Peter looked horrified. He began speeding after me but I was falling too fast. I closed my eyes again but suddenly felt hands around my waist again. I opened my eyes to see Peter in front of me with sweat trickling down his flawless face. He jerked our bodies upward just in time to miss the ground by a hair. He began screaming at me but I wasn't listening. I was being too engulfed by the sound of my heartbeat. When he stopped yelling, he looked up and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen.

"Wendy, Cosette. Welcome to Neverland."


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MY OCS! I DONT OWN NEVERLAND!

"Wendy, Cosette. Welcome to Neverland."

The wondrous landscape stole my breath as it captivated my eyes. The mountains in the far back were the greenest I've ever seen. As where the tall redwood trees we were passing. On the far east was an ocean that was clearer than any vacation spot I've ever seen on TV. Its sand looked like a blanket of white and softer than wool. But what captivated me the most was the meadow on the far left. Even though we where high up, I could still smell its flowery scent and see the flowers engulfing the land. It was right here that I made it my goal to go to that meadow.

"There it is! That's our home!" Peter cried out with a smile on his face. Hold on, our?

We reached the ground after a few minutes. Peter guided us to the middle of the forest where there was a clearing. There was nothing in the empty circle expect for a large tree that twisted and reached out for the sky. I caught myself staring at it. It looked like something out of a fairy tale.

My face turned red and burned suddenly. "Peter, hands off!" I squeaked. Peter removed his hands that where still holding onto my waist. He stepped back a bit and rubbed the back of his neck while mumbling an apology.

"Oh, boys! Come out here!"

Like clowns coming out of a clown car, boys began stumbling out of a large hold on the tree. The first boy that came out was a little chubby kid wearing a waist coast and a bow hat. The Second boy that came out was tiny, probably a ten years old. He was skinny and wearing a worn out t-shirt and patched pants. Next came a tall boy about my age with curly blond hair. Then, came a boy with dark skin and a brown coat. Two more boy finally came out. One scrawny and wearing a purple tie and another very cute and sporting a blue coat.

"All in center!" Peter bellowed. The boys quickly got into a strain line according to who came out first.

"Ladies meet Curly, Tootles, Nibs, Twins, Slightly and Fox." The boys bowed while Wendy curtsied and I awkwardly waved.

As per usual, the boys ran over to Wendy commenting on how pretty she was. Wendy just giggled and flipped her hair without a blush appearing on her face. I just sighed. No matter where we go, people love her. I found a rock a couple feet away and sat down holding my head up with my hand.

"Sister constantly getting more attention than you?" the little blue fairy questioned as she flew in front of my face.

"You don't know the half of it sister."

The fairy giggle as she sat on the finger I'd put out so she could also sit.

"My name is Tinkerbell."

"Cosette. This happen a lot?" I asked while looking over at Peter and the boys laughing at something Wendy had charmingly said.

"Yes" Tinkerbell sighed," More than one occasional. They fall head over heels in love with all the women Peter brings here."

"Can't say I know the feeling." Tinkerbell laughed again. She fluttered her wings and they made the sound of a chiming bell.

"Don't be too upset. Peter loves a girl who designates herself as a innocent lady."

"Well, Peter can go-"

"I heard my name. What are you ladies talking about?" Peter grinned.

Both of us rolled our eyes.

"You can't resist my charm forever love." Peter grinned as he stuck his face near mine. His grin wilted a little when he saw me smirk back. After that flight, i'm ready for anything.

"You keep telling yourself that fairy boy." I lightly smacked him on the cheek and walked away leaving him with his eyes wide.

Welcome to Neverland indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING BUT MY OCS

"Tell us a story, Wendy! Please?" Curly whined.

Wendy, the little angel she acts like, is surrounded and being drooled on by the boys. It's been like this since we entered the guys' tree-fort an hour ago. When we first entered, I was completely frozen. I mean, it was like from a Disney movie! The walls and floor are completely made out of the tree, as was the furniture specially made for each boy. Like Tootles chair, it was taller so he could reach the table. Too cute.

"Oh, Surly. I would love to tell a story." Wendy chimed.

"Actually it's Cur-"

"Once upon a time," Wendy announced," there was a beautiful princess with gorgeous blond hair that was as long as Big Ben, and she was the fairest woman in the world."

"Just like you." Fox drooled. Tinkerbell just scoffed. I jumped a little, forgetting that she was laying on the top of my head.

"Wait till the humidity comes, her hair won't be gorgeous any more." I whispered while Tinkerbell giggled her little head off.

"Anyhow, the woman's name was Rapunzel. Rapunzel lived in a high tower with her evil stepmother. Till one day a handsome boy came to the tower" Wendy turned to Peter who flashed a cheesy grin. Gross" And he called her down. He yelled 'Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down you hair. Rapunzel flew her hair over the open window which the boy climbed up and they lived happily ever after. The end!"

"Wow, what a great story!"

"The best I've ever heard!"

"Yeah, the best lie." I said.

Then, eyes fell on me. The boys, including Peter, faced me with a look of pure shock.

"Who are you?" Nibs whispered.

I just rolled my eyes. "I'm the other girl Peter brought. Been hear the whole time, boys."

The boys looked at each other then at Peter who nodded.

"How was my story a lie?" Wendy scoffed.

"It's not the original story. The original story was more realistic."

"Why don't you tell us the original, mother goose."

"Be happy to, Little Red Whoring Hood " Wendy just dropped her jaw," The _real _Rapunzel goes like this; Rapunzel was stolen at birth from a crazy lady named Dame Gothel. Gothel trapped Rapunzel in a tower with one window and one room when she turned twelve. One day, a prince comes by the tower and hears Rapunzel singing and immediately falls in love with her. He spy on the tower the next to find a way to enter and see Rapunzel. Finally, after witnessing Gothel say the whole shebang calls Rapunzel down and meets her for the first time. They stay and the tower and you know, get it on, resulting in Rapunzel getting pregnant. When Gothel finds out, she cuts Rapunzel's hair and throws her into the wildness and leaves her to fend for herself. When the prince goes back, Gothel tricks him by throwing Rapunzel's cut hair to climb then drops him, causing rose thorns to get in his eyes and blind him. The prince dies from starvation while Rapunzel lives the rest of her life in the forest, taking care of her twin boys only to die from illness." I said, purposely leaving out the original, happy ending.

Everyone, and I mean everyone, stared at me. Not from anger or sadness but from shock. I mean, to them, we just met then I crush their fairy tale into a million pieces.

"Cosette, that's awful." Peter spat.

"That's life. It swallows any light it can find and leaves despair in its place. I would know." I whispered with a tear travelling down my face.

"Idiot." Wendy scoffed. The boys just nodded their heads then turned back to her. Peter just stood there, with a distant look on his face. His chocolate brown eyes stared at me with such confusion and concern I've ever seen. I just glared at him then began to walk out of the tree fort. I was about to open the door but then I felt a small hand grab the bottom of my Pink Floyd shirt. When I turned I was Tootles looking as cute as ever. He pulled on my shirt harder until I was kneeling at his height. His tiny hand was placed on my cheek and he wiped away my single tear.

"Please, don't cry miss Cosette. I liked your story better. It was sad, I know it will soon have a happy ending." I smiled until my cheeks hurt, as did Tootles. I put my hand on my head and ruffled his hair. He giggled, which to me sounded like a million bells ringing.

I stood up again to see the sight I had seen a minute ago, the boys drooling over Wendy. Gross numero dos.

"Hey, Tootles. Want to go for a walk?" he nodded and we were out in a flash.

We traveled along a dirt path that hand a canopy of trees covering it. Tootles and I kept walking for a least an hour, and I learned so much. I learned Tootles's favorite color (blue), his favorite number (11), even his favorite food (apples). I just stood there and laughed along with him. I'm not going to lie, it was the best day of my life.

"...and that's why I hate slugs!" Tootles declared while pulling his shirt collar closer to his neck. He kept doing that the entire walk.

"Hold on a second, Toots." I giggled. I reached in my pocket and pulled out my disposable camera that I snatched before Peter pulled me away. After ripping off the camera, I was left with a bright blue ribbon. I reached up and wrapped the ribbon loosely around his neck. and tied it in a little bow. Tootles just looked down and smiled cheekily then threw his arms around me.

I stood there, completely dumbfounded, then threw my arm around his tiny body. Tears silently slid down my face and landed in the dry dirt.

_So this is what it feels like to be wanted._


End file.
